Sk8er Boy Sonic
by My-My986
Summary: Sonic likes Sally; The prettiest girl in school. Sally likes Sonic; Punk skater boy. She shuns him for her friends becuase they can't stand him and his friends. After Graduation Sally goes with Shadow leaving Sonic heartbroken.Sally's mostly over it while Shadow left her alone with the baby to be with his sister for awhile . Will Sonic find someone else...someone...pink
1. He Wanted Her

**Sk8ter Boy Sonic: Chapter 1 He wanted her**

**-Sonic's P.O.V-**

I was skating down the sidewalk on my way to school as always when I saw 'her'. 'Her' was THE Sally Acorn; the prettiest girl in school. I've done my best to impress her but she always turns the other way and walks off. Weird that only happens when her friends are around and I mean ONLY when her friends are around. She looked at me and that's when I decided to give it one last shot since none of her friends were around. I railed a bench and flipped off landing on my board doing a 180 spin. I looked at to her smile, giggle than walk off. I figured since she never smiled when I impressed she liked it. I looked at my wrist-watch to find I only had 'bout 10 minutes before school starts. Man I'm screwed!

-**Sally's P.O.V-**

I quickly got to my first class and sat down right before the bell rang. Awhile later everyone started coming in I saw my friend Bunnie take her seat next to her boyfriend Antoine. When I saw the one person all my friends couldn't stand not in his seat next to mine I slightly panicked. The only reason I did was because I like Sonic. I know my friends wouldn't approve him for 3 reasons

1: He's a punk

2: His baggy clothes

3: He's a skater boy

Really I could care less about that stuff. I just like because well he's cute and funny. I looked at the door to see him coming in and took his seat next to mine. I looked like I could care less that he was there. I keep this scam up so my friends don't hate me although I'd really wish they'd bug off.

After school I headed to my ballet classes down the street. I found Sonic and his friends walk by talking but I payed most attention on Sonic 'till he was gone. Thank goodness Graduation comes in three days or I'd explode of 'Override Feelings'. I entered my class and hoped the ceremony would be a success or I'd be doomed.

**OK! So that's it Read & Review Hope you like and if you do I'll giva SHOUT TO YA NO FLAMES! Bye! XD**


	2. Graduation HeartBreaker

**Sk8ter Boy Sonic: Chapter 2 Graduation HeartBreaker**

**Sonic's P.O.V-**

I looked at myself in the mirror look at my Graduation Robe and hat. When we got to the ceremony Mom wouldn't stop crying, Dad was failing to calm her down, and my brother (Manic) and sister (Sonia) couldn't look more proud seeing as they're already in college.

I looked at some of my friends to see their family crying and that junk. I spotted Sally talking to this black look-a-like hedgehog of me 'till I saw...it. Sally kissing that-that...GUY! On one hand I was gonna beat the crap outta him then on the other hand I'll just leave them alone. If Sally's happy with that dude then so am I. I let a few tears shed before wiping them away. When it was time to recieve your diplomas I ran in line with my friends.

When it was my turn to recieve mine. I walked up to the Principal and shook his hand while looking at my family crying and cheering. I walked over to them and hugged them like no tomorrow. My dad ruffled my quills and my brother punched me in the arm while Mom and Sonia cried. I got another look at Sally and 'That Guy' kiss and walk off with her friends and their families. I guess it's better this way...

**OK! I know EXRETMELY SHORT chapter I'M SORRY but the chapter after will be longer I PROMISE! REVIEW PLEASE I'd GREATLY appreciate**


	3. 5 Years From Now

**Sk8ter Boy Sonic:** **Chapter 3: 5 years from now**

**5 Years From Now**

-**Sally's P.O.V-**

I was finally over Sonic The Skater Boy. After 5 years I've got a family with Shadow and a beautiful daughter named Shally; she looks just like me but black with red streaks at the ends of her hair and tail. I was walking to the living room to find Shadow and Shally playing with her baby toys. But I couldn't help but notice the suitcases in front of the door.

When Shadow noticed me he picked up Shally and walked over to me and kissed my forehead. Shally let go of Shadow grabbed onto me. I looked at Shadow to see him eyeing the suitcases. I put Shally down and put my hand on his shoulder he looked me like he was sorry so what not.

"Shadow, what's with the suitcases?" I asked. Suddenly I felt fear come over me as I guessed for the worst.

"A-are you...leaving me? Shadow you can't leave me! You can't leave...**u****s.**" I said starting to cry my eyes out. We have so much together and now... he's throwing it all away?

"Sally, no of course not. I just need to leave for a while to stay with my sister. She called me yesterday and said she needed me to stay with her for a while. I'll be back soon OK? I need to leave in a few minutes." He said stroking my cheek.

"But, wait you don't have a sister!" I said. How DARE he try to lie to ME! I've known some low-lived jackasses but this is the WORST!

Shadow sighed and pulled out his wallet. He took some pictures of what looked like a pink hedgehog riding a bike with a one black on holding on to her.

"This is my sister Amy. The only reason I never told you about her is because you never asked." Shadow told me. I suddenly feel stupid.

"You promise you'll back soon?" I said hopefully. He smiled and kissed my forehead and nuzzled my nose. "Of course I will Sally." With that he walked to door, picked up his suitcases and waved 'good-bye'.


	4. Shadow's Sister

Sk8ter** Boy Sonic:** **Chapter : 4 Shadow's sister**

**Shadow's P.O.V**

Once I was out of the house I saw my taxi pulling up. I hoped in and we finally took off towards the airport.

** XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I had finally gotten off the plane with all my stuff. I was holding a picture of my family;me and Sally holding Shally. I really miss those two their smiles, their laughs...their love. I was completely oblivious to the hedgehog behind me. were I was greeted by a huge death hug death hug. I sighed knowing only one hedgehog who could hug like that…Amy.

"WHAT'CHA LOOKING AT!? the pink hedgehog screamed. I jumped and the picture fell from my hands. I tried to grab it but she beat me to it. She looked at confused and turned it in every angle possible. I tried to snatch it from her but she dodged all my attenpts.

"Give it back Amy!" I exclaimed at her she just ignored me more and smiled.

"Not 'till you tell you tell me who these girls are in the picture." She teased me more. I guessed I'd have to tell her sometime right?

"It's my wife Sally and daughter Shally." I said looking at her shocked expression.

"You-you didn't invite to wedding?" she said REALLY sad. Great now I feel really bad now.

"I didn't have any connection to you. I had no choice but to not invite you...I'm sorry." I sighed. She seemed to forgive me as she nodded and smiled.I patted her on the head and sighed. "Well, what was so important that I had to come all the way over here for?" I asked still wondering what it was. She had finally let me go looking at me with pleading in her eyes…_Bad Sign._

"Well, I wanted to know if…you would do me the favor of…being my new temporary manager?" She asked hopeful that I'd say yes. I sighed and remembered Sally and Shally at home waiting for me at home.

"Amy, I can't…I-" She had cut me off instantly pleading me to do it over and over and OVER.

"PLEASE SHADOW! IT'S JUST THIS ONCE AND ONLY **TEMPORARY**!" and then the water-works. You LITERALLY can't resist not wanting to do what ever she asked you to do with that look on her face. I sighed and finally gave into it. This is not going end well on my behalf

**All right guys short,yes the best I had at the moment,yes. I'll try and update as QUICKLY as I can.**


End file.
